


Hello

by Icy_Blue



Series: LOST [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: I am my own fandom, I did this as an extra for a school assignment lmao, I dissociated so hard while writing this, It won't make sense if you haven't, Other, Please don't read if you did play the game first, The aftermath of a game I made for class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Blue/pseuds/Icy_Blue
Summary: "Hello?"You're the one to greet the person on the other end, but nobody says hi back. The other end of the line is dead silent. You listen to the quiet for a few seconds, but you're tired and cold and it's been a really long day; you just want to leave and take a nap or something, you don't want to have to deal with silent phone calls."Hello...?" You exhaustedly repeat the word again, ready to just hang up and leave as quickly as possible, but suddenly you get a response."Z-Zack? Is that you?"





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I was motivated and couldn't sleep and this is the result. 
> 
> It got really bad around the end and I'm sad about that. ( T - T )
> 
> It's 4 a.m. right now.

In all honesty, you weren't quite sure what you were going to do next. 

Your escape from the underground part of the abandoned facility was a strange experience and had left you feeling weak, tired, and in more than just a little bit of pain. Your whole body ached with every movement you made, yet you couldn't bring yourself to stop just yet- you could finally see the building's exit. _You were almost out!_

But as close as you were to freedom, something made you stop dead in your tracks just meters away from the door. 

It was the telltale ring of a phone.

Turning your attention towards the source of the noise, a somewhat-dusty, old-looking wall phone rang weakly, the sound catching you off-guard at first. You weren't quite sure whether you wanted to go over and answer it, really. You were still very much alone in an unfamiliar place, and there were so many reasons _not_ to answer that any sane person would've left immediately. 

So why you found your body unconsciously moving to go answer it on the third ring, you weren't sure. 

Your movements felt oddly fluid and surprisingly not-as-achy as you thought they'd be as you gingery wrapped your fingers around the old fashioned telephone and raised it to your head. Honestly, the phone had probably only rang because full power had returned to the system; you didn't expect anyone important to actually be on the other line, so why you were preparing to speak was beyond you. 

 

"Hello?"

You're the one to greet the person on the other end, but nobody says hi back. The other end of the line is dead silent. You listen to the quiet for a few seconds, but you're tired and cold and it's been a really long day; you just want to leave and take a nap or something, you don't want to have to deal with silent phone calls.

"Hello...?" You exhaustedly repeat the word again, ready to just hang up and leave as quickly as possible, but suddenly you get a response.

"Z-Zack? Is that you?"

You freeze. 

A voice. There was a person on the other end of the call. An actual person who wasn't dying or non-human was on the phone with you, and all of a sudden you weren't so maddeningly alone anymore. 

That was your first realization. Your second realization? You had absolute no clue who the voice belongs to. You aren't sure whether than can count as a good or bad thing yet. 

Your fingers were trembling with pure adrenaline around the phone, and with the way you were struggling to get your words out, you were almost completely convinced that you wouldn't be able to say anything at all! But suddenly the stranger was talking again, and if they didn't sound desperate before, they undoubtedly did now. 

"P-please, Zack, please, tell me if that's you!" They we're practically begging already. "O-oh god, I feel like I've gone c-crazy... p-please just answer... whoever this is!"

Gone crazy. Ha. That statement was a not-so gentle reminder of all that had happened as of recently. Perhaps you'd gone insane as well, since so many things just seemed so like too much in your mind. Perhaps this phone call wasn't even happening and you were just dreaming. Or perhaps it all really was happening and you were just very tired and doubting yourself way too much. 

But anyways. That name, Zack- it resonated some kind of feeling within you. You couldn't really put your finger on what it was, but alas, it was merely just a feeling. You didn't know who Zack was, unfortunately for this stranger. 

"Hey, calm down," you started shakily, "I'm still here. B-but I'm a little confused- who are you? And who is Zack?" 

The stranger was suddenly silent all over again, and while you couldn't see them, a gut feeling told you that the fact that you weren't Zack was being seen as bad news. But despite that, they still answered you after only a few short moments of leaving you in silence. (You would never admit it aloud, but you were so excited to hear someone else's voice now. A part of you is convinced you'd die if you had to experience anymore silence!)

"A-ah, my apologies for not introducing myself sooner. My name is Thomas Kilters, and assuming I got the right number, you must be in the now-abandoned test centre. M-may I ask your name, and why you're there?" 

You frowned. The stranger, who you now (thankfully) knew as Thomas Kilters, was suddenly acting oddly formal, but you didn't know why it rubbed you the wrong way. Maybe because Thomas had been acting so emotional only moments earlier- the sudden change might not have been so appreciated to your over-exhausted mind. 

You started your response with a bit of an awkward start this time, a drawn-out "My name is..." before your voice trailed off into silence. 

What a bad time to remember that you had no recollection of your name, where you live, or any other aspect of who you are. 

"I... don't know." Your whisper. "'M sorry, I really don't know... I don't even know how I got here, now that I think about it. I just woke up in some underground place and I just got out, and... gh, I'm so confused, I don't even know what to do next!" 

Thomas was silent again for another few seconds, almost as if carefully processing your words and thinking of an answer. 

"All right, in that case I need to ask you some questions. Is there anything else you can tell me about your situation? Do you have anyone you can call to get you back home?" 

Home? You didn't even know where home was! All of this was just confusing you further, frazzling your mind to the point where you were fumbling with words again. 

"Y-you wouldn't believe me if I told you the things I found in this place. It was... really, really weird." You paused to take a breath. "An' no, I can't call anyone. Can't remember any numbers _to_ call. Er- really, I can't remember much of anything-" 

Thomas abruptly cuts you off. 

"It's okay, I won't pressure you if you really can't remember. I need you to decide something for me now." he shifts a audibly from the other line. "The nearest town is approximately nine miles southeast of where you are, but since I'm a former member of the staff from the facility you're situated in, I can have someone sent to drive you. Which would you prefer?" 

Option one sounded shitty. A nine-mile walk? Alone? Outside? After everything that had happened? No thank you! Just the mere thought of it was so undesirable to you that you didn't even hesitate to choose getting picked up by a literal stranger who seemed to know more about your situation than you yourself did over the walk to town. 

"I think I'd rather get picked up, if it's possible." You responded with little other thought. 

"Got it. Stay put, and I'll have someone sent right away." 

That sounded okay, so you let out an affirmative noise. Thomas spoke up again.

"They should be there in fifteen minutes or so. I'm going to hang up n-" 

"NO!"

You both went quiet a that. Two seconds of nobody talking turned into five, then ten, and suddenly it dawned on you that the one who shouted 'no' had been _you_. 

"U-uh..." Your tried to force words out, but the fact that you didn't actually know why you had shouted stopped you from even beginning to explain yourself properly. It was all just fumbled words, a mess of "I'm so sorry"s and "Didn't mean to do that"s until Thomas cut you off for the second time in the phone call. 

"It's okay," his words were gentle, caring almost, "I understand. I won't hang up until you're ready." 

 

 

 

* * *

 

When Thomas did hang up, it was when you finally told him that his sent help had arrived. You hung up as well, and briskly walked out of that terrifying building to meet two strangers that exited a dark blue minivan to greet you in a formal manner. 

Or- well, they _tried_ to greet you in a formal manner, but ultimately failed the moment they got a close enough look at you. 

You aren't sure what it was, but the two of them- Enyo and Clement- became rigid and speechless after a second glance at your visage. Like they were astounded to see you. 

What was weirder was that despite you not really knowing them, you swore you'd seen their faces somewhere before. 

 

* * *

 

 

Things were starting to make sense. Or maybe they weren't. Maybe they were making less sense than they had to begin with. You didn't really know, but Clement, who had taken it upon himself to explain things to you, brought Zack up as well. 

Or really, he didn't just bring him up, he flat out referred to you as him without even thinking about it. While he'd been explaining the situation, too... 

"- So we know you must be a little confused after all this, but we're bringing you to the office first to have you checked over, since Thomas mention you can't really remember anything." A quick dign from Clement midway through his briefing. "I swear, Zack, you have no idea how relieved I am to see you aga-" 

"Who's Zack?" 

Clement promptly shut his mouth, while Enyo almost lost control of the steering wheel (which earned a terrified squeak of the former). They were both quiet after that, and it kind of weirded you out. For a minute there, you were almost worried you weren't going to get a response. 

But when Clement extended his arm towards you with his phone in his hand, things did, in fact, start to piece themselves together, in the strangest way possible. 

 

* * *

 

 

Idly shifting back and fourth in a chair, you glanced absentmindedly around the office you were situated in. In your hand was Clement's phone, still displaying the same thing as when he first handed it to you for you to check. 

Thomas, Clement, Enyo, and a few officers were by the door, talking about something and occasionally casting their gazes over to you. Thomas wasn't acting formally again, thank God- he was very clearly distressed, and while that shouldn't have been a relief in your mind, it was relieving for some reason. And now you knew why, too. 

With a sigh, you looked back down to the screen of Clement's phone. It showed a file for a person along with said person's appearance, among other things. So simple, yet so useful and so deeply troubling at the same time. 

The file displayed: 

Name: Zack (Zachary Silvers)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Occupation: Computer scientist + technician   
Status: Missing  
Last seen: His workplace (location not available)  
Appearance: 

An image of a person was attached to the file and, amazingly enough, the person in the image looked exactly like **you**. 

You sighed and set the phone down again before leaning back in your chair, thoroughly worn out. There was going to be a lot of explaining for the others to do, that was for sure.

Your name, is Zack. You can't remember much of anything, but it's going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope that was okay!  
> I've written hardly anything over the course of the past year because of how tired and ill I've been, so I'm a little rusty... 
> 
> But oh well! I had fun writing this, so it's all right.


End file.
